


Happily ever after.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Erica and Franky in bed together, hashing out old memories of wentworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily ever after.

Franky rolled out of bed and gripped the frame, doing her usual morning exercises. Erica groaned as she watched her.  
“It’s too early, baby, come back to bed,” she said.  
Franky smiled, “Morning to you too,” she said between breaths.  
“Franky, it’s the weekend, come back to bed.”  
“I thought you liked me exercising, you said it was cute the other day,” she grunted as she pushed herself up and her arms began to shake.  
“You’re cuter when you’re in bed next to me, Franky. Look, you’re starting to shake, please come back to bed,” Erica touched Franky’s hand as she spun around.  
Franky bit her lip, “All you had to do was say please,” she crawled back into bed and put her arm around Erica, pulling her onto her chest.  
“I think we should have a rule, no exercise on weekend’s. We should be sleeping in,” Erica said, resting her hand on Franky’s toned stomach.  
“Mm, I know. What can I say, years in a prison cell, I had to do something to keep from dying of boredom didn’t I?”  
“Hm, yeah I know, Franky. But you’re not in prison anymore. You know that, right?”  
Franky chuckled, “Yeah of course I know that. It’s just habit’s are hard to break, I guess.”  
Erica propped her elbow on Franky’s chest and stared at the sexy brunette, “I know, Franky but it’s been over a year.”  
“A year, two months, one week and six days,” Franky stated automatically.  
Erica sighed, “Don’t count, Franky. You don’t have to count the days anymore.”  
Franky nodded, “I know, habits…”  
  
“Fucking Wentworth,” Erica swore suddenly.  
Franky flinched, “Hey, it bought us together didn’t it?” she whispered, brushing Erica’s hair out of her eyes.  
“I know,” Erica nodded, “Thank god for that,” she murmured, bending down and kissing Franky gently on the lips.  
“Plus we have some good memories from that shit hole, don’t we?”  
Erica laughed, “Yeah, right. What, staring at each other not being able to touch each other? That was fun.”  
Franky shrugged, “Speak for yourself. I got to flirt with the sexiest governor that prison’s ever seen every week and have her tutor me and get my hsc. Erica, I never thought I’d get my hsc, like ever.”  
“Yeah and I got to be engaged to a guy I didn’t really love and fall in love with a prisoner,” she sighed, “and god, she was an absolute pain in the ass,” she laughed.  
Franky laughed, “You loved it,” she murmured, pulling Erica in for another quick kiss before pulling away, “Do you remember that speech I made? For the our journey event?”  
Erica smiled, “Of course I do. It was very well presented.”  
Franky chuckled, “Mm…she gave me a hunger, a desire,” she stared at Erica, saying the words slowly and biting her lip, “mm, a hunger… a desire,” she repeated and put her hand on the back of Erica’s neck and pulled the ex-governor on top of her.  
Erica pulled back, “To be a better person,” she murmured, “and you are, Franky. You are.”  
Franky took a breath, “Thanks to you,” she whispered, “I love you, Erica.”  
  
Erica inhaled sharply, “I’m sorry, what was that?” she whispered.  
“I’m sorry I never say it, but I do. I love you,” Franky whispered, a mixture of fear and relief painted on her face.  
“I know you do, but thank you for saying it. I love you so much,” Erica rolled off Franky and pulled her into her chest, “It’s so nice to hear you say that, baby.”  
“Do you remember when I kissed you, in your office?” Franky questioned, pulling herself out of Erica’s chest and looking her in the eye.  
“Franky, I don’t think I will ever forget that day,” Erica smiled.  
“I wanted to say it that day…but I didn’t know how, so I just kissed you instead,” Franky admitted.  
Erica frowned for a moment, before smiling, “I never knew that.”  
Franky shrugged, “I’ve loved you for a long time, Erica.”  
“And here I was just thinking I was some governor fantasy for a lonely prisoner,” Erica chuckled.  
Franky raised her eyebrows, “Well, I fell for you when you were just my tutor… That was hot enough, and then like governor, I mean jeez Erica, you know how to drive a woman crazy, that’s for sure.”  
“I’m not the one who was flirting, Franky,” Erica replied back.  
Franky’s smiled widened, “I think you may have flirted a few times, Miss Davidson.”  
Erica laughed, “Whatever, what matters is here and now. And the here and now is you,” she bit Franky’s neck playfully, “and me,” she placed each of her knee’s on either side of Franky, “together and in love and just so…right.”  
Franky nodded, “Erica? Can I ask you something?”  
Erica nodded, smiling “Anything, you know that.”  
Franky nodded and put her hands on Erica’s waist, she licked her lips nervously, “Marry me?”


End file.
